role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
XP-11
XP-11 is a giant baby seal kaiju and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality XP-11, being a baby, is about as gentle and innocent as a kaiju could be. Curious and quick to make friends, XP-11 wants to escape the facility he's trapped in and explore the world. Friendly and caring, XP-11's only real enemies are the men led by Mr. Evil Scientist Dude, who ruined XP-11's life and gave him his unnatural powers. History Breakout In the recesses of Antarctica, the lab run by Mr. Evil Scientist dude found a family of kaiju-sized seals living peacefully. Deciding that the mother was too powerful to be captured, they distracted her before carrying the crying baby away to their HQ in Mongolia. In the facility, they experimented on XP-11, codenaming it "Work In Progress", giving it new ice-related powers and other things. However, things didn't go as planned and there was inevitably a breakout. On that day, a high-ranking member of the inactive Anti-Kaiju Organization, Lieutenant Preston, came to discuss matters with the scientists. However, during it one of the scientists was revealed to be a traitor: a big reason was because of the cruelty towards the kaiju, especially the young, motherless XP-11. The traitor then released a number of the experiments, including XP-11, before running off. In the massive underground facility, the multiple kaiju decided not to fight, instead working together to escape. While one group chased after Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's ship, others decided not to chase and went on a different route: while he despised Mr. Evil Scientist Dude, all XP-11 wanted to do was escape. He then went off with four others: XP-06, XP-09, XP-13, and XP-15. Specialized tanks and airplanes came in to fight them, only to be destroyed: XP-06 conjured up roots that crushed the tanks while XP-15 zapped the airplanes out of flight with lightning bolts. As the five continued they came upon a hangar and exit: a large ceiling door was all that stopped them from getting out. However, before the excited XP-11 could escape, two large robots flew in, blasting XP-15 backwards. These two revealed themselves to be Tombstone and R.I.P. before attacking the group of XPs. XP-15 blasted R.I.P. with lightning, doing little damage. XP-13 and XP-09 tore through Tombstone with claws and punches, only for a beam of light to pierce through XP-13 and take him out of the fight. As XP-06 trapped Tombstone with vines, XP-15 was smashed into a wall by R.I.P., who then advanced on XP-11. Suddenly, memories came flooding back: he recognized R.I.P. as one of the mechas who had taken him away from his mother! Boiling with fury, XP-11 roared. The temperature went from normal to 32 below. As ice covered the floor and walls, R.I.P. was frozen completely solid. XP-11 then sent a ball of white energy at R.I.P., shattering and destroying the mech. Meanwhile, Tombstone was completely trounced in melee by XP-09, and XP-06 finished him off by breaking the giant robot in half with a tremendous punch. However, there was a consequence to XP-11's newfound rage: the exit was now completely frozen shut, forcing the XPs to continue on and look for another way out of the laboratory complex. As the five continued, the lights shut off mysteriously, and eventually they happened upon the main entrance, where they regrouped with XP-01, XP-02, XP-04, XP-07, and XP-08. As well as this, they found Mr. Evil Scientist Dude, who hopped into a final giant mech: Mook Boss. The 10 experiments battled with this new threat. XP-09 rushed in, only to be punched twice in the gut and knocked out as Mook Boss' fist flew out of the socket into XP-09's jaw with the force of a rocket. As well as this, XP-07 was frozen solid soon after the battle began. XP-13 and XP-01 did well in the darkness while XP-06 and XP-02 were reduced in impact. XP-11, still twinging with anger, froze Mook Boss to the spot: this allowed XP-06 and XP-15 to electrocute and hit him hard. At that point, Mook Boss unleashed a barrage of missiles that defeated XP-06. XP-13 used his claws to slash apart Mook Boss' chest, while XP-01 dazed him with a shadow beam. A thawed out XP-07 hit him with a sonic wave, stunning him. XP-11 suddenly froze the floor leading to Mook Boss and slid into the mecha, ramming into him with an icy energy impact that froze and shattered half of Mook Boss at the same time, destroying him. Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's ship flew out of the wreckage and fled, leaving the exit open. The XPs left the destroyed lab, leaving them free and in the middle of the Gobi Desert. Escape from the Gobi Desert But the XPs weren't out of danger yet. They still were trapped in the Gobi Desert and needed to escape still. Only XP-01, XP-07, and XP-15 were able to easily escape. As if that weren't bad enough, things got worse: they weren't alone. The scientists in giant mechs, including Lieutenant Preston, Dr. Hate, Dr. Grudge, Dr. Loath, and Dr. Agony, were trailing after them throughout the desert. Inevitably the mechas' superior mobility let them catch up and battle the XPs. XP-11 and XP-13 struggled against Lieutenant Preston in his SuperMechaGodzilla. Lieutenant Preston went for XP-13 first, hitting him with a Mega-Buster. XP-13 then attacked Lieutenant Preston in melee, which his SMG was not good in. Meanwhile, XP-11 attacked Lieutenant Preston with ice, making his melee powers even weaker. Lieutenant Preston blasted XP-13 backwards with his mega-buster and eye lasers, but it wasn't enough. Then, XP-11 suddenly rammed into Lieutenant Preston from behind. Throwing XP-11 to the side, he attacked XP-13 again, only to be beaten back. However, XP-11 suddenly fired an ice beam at Lieutenant Preston, and his SMG absorbed the energy. Using this to his advantage, Lieutenant Preston sent a plasma grenade that left XP-13 scorched. He then turned to XP-11, barraging the seal with missiles. Hurling one last ice spike at him, XP-11 retreated with XP-13 and the others from Lieutenant Preston's mechs, with them in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, the death worm XP-00 let them escape and get a head start, but they weren't in good condition. XP-11 was one of the worst in health: XP-11 was used to cold, arctic climates, and this sudden change severely weakened him. Soon afterwards, they were caught by the mechs and forced into another encounter. This time, XP-11 once again fought Lieutenant Preston, this time with XP-08 on his side. Lieutenant Preston started out with a plasma grenade shot that severely hurt XP-08, only to be hit hard by a thunder punch. XP-11 turned the ground into ice, tripping Lieutenant Preston up and making him an easy target. XP-08 then fired electricity at Lieutenant Preston, but he was able to quickly absorb it. Lieutenant Preston then knocked XP-08 out of the fight with a plasma grenade. XP-11 slammed into Lieutenant Preston and made a cold energy shockwave, but it wasn't enough. As Lieutenant Preston turned to XP-11 with paralysis missiles, however, XP-00 suddenly attacked again, knocking over all four of the doctors. Soon they got back up, but XP-00 was harassing them and the others were retreating. By now, the XPs had reached the border of the desert and came across an oasis. There, they laid a trap. Furious, the four doctors lost their temper and rushed in. They soon caught up with the supposedly weakest of them, XP-02 and XP-11, but soon realized as they prepared to finish them off that they had made a grave mistake: the other XPs had surrounded them. XP-11 suddenly let out a beam of ice from his maw that froze Dr. Hate completely solid: XP-02 then made a torrent of water that shattered the mech, killing Dr. Hate. This left Dr. Grudge, Dr. Agony, and Dr. Loath up against the eight XPs. XP-11, with the assistance of XP-02 and XP-09, ganged up on Dr. Agony. As XP-02 blasted him with electricity, Dr. Agony missed all of his response attacks. Meanwhile, XP-11 smashed him with ice attacks while XP-09 harassed him with tag-team melee attacks. Eventually he got frustrated and smashed both members of XP-09 aside, shocking XP-02 with an electricity beam. Suddenly, Dr. Agony was frozen and paralyzed. XP-11 smashed his tail into Dr. Agony's chest, crushing it, while XP-09 wailed on the mech while it was down. Eventually, XP-11 froze Dr. Agony's head. XP-09 then punched right through it, killing Dr. Agony instantly. Finally, the XPs had escaped, and XP-11 left the Gobi Desert with the others. Abilities *Can freeze the ground and make ice *Immune to the cold *Can breathe underwater and swim fast *Regeneration *Can let out a shockwave of cold energy *Shoots cold energy spheres from mouth Trivia *XP-11 is Jay's first child character. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Neutral Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:Children Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Cryokinetics Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)